Ruining dinner with insanity
by Ryugafangirl Riga
Summary: For GryffynGirl's contest. This author is too lazy to type up summary for this. But, R&R or she will make your life worse! *prepares magical keyboard just in case you didn't*


***sulking* I ruined dinner. Epic fail cooking... Anyway, this is for GryffynGirl's contest. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade, the knives she used, Shade AKA BloodshedVampire13, the sack, Bitemark the dog, the LIVING-MAGICAL-UNICORN-BUTT-SHAPED CARROT-SCREWDRIVER, the POOR IMITATION OF NARUTO'S RASENGAN and other shitz in the story.**

* * *

Eerie sounds of a person sharpening knives were scared the people in the dining room to death.

"You think it's okay?" Gingka already peed his pants.

Apparently, Riga invited the crew over for dinner. Which includes Gingka, Ryuga, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Madoka, Kenta, Benkei, Yuu, Hikaru, Masamune and a few others that Riga was lazy enough to not type out.

"Relax, she can cook." Ryuga seemed relaxed. Mainly because he ate Riga's meals a few times before this. "Yeah, as long as she stays sane and didn't switch places with her other personality, we're good." Madoka was sweating a river.

Everyone looked doomed when the knife sharpening sound turned into an explosion. "I think I'm gonna leave through the window..." Tsubasa dragged Yuu along.

A knife flew out, cutting Tsubasa's hair then stuck to the wall. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF AQUILA DID YOU DONE, RIGA!?" Tsubasa screamed as he picked up his beloved hair. Riga poked her head out and death glared him. "DO...NOT...QUESTION...THE...CHEF..." She growled.

Shade (BloodshedVampire13) kicked down the door and entered LIKE A BADASS BOSS. She was carrying a sack. "Vampires can't enter one's houses unless invited, ya know?" Setsuko skated downstairs. She's been into skating lately, which explains why my house was half covered in ice.

"I'm just too awesome for that rule, Setsuko." Shade tossed her hair dramatically. The people in the house puked.

"Mary Sue alert!" Setsuko growled. For some reason, she doesn't like Shade that much. She was almost about to attack Shade.

"I'm just kidding. Technically, I'm invited." Shade showed the message Riga sent her. Bitemark ran downstairs and dove into its master's arms. She left her dog here temporarily since Mother's Day.

"Take that you UNICORN-BUTT-SHAPED CARROT-SCREWDRIVER!" Riga yelled from the kitchen. Something shattered and a LIVING-MAGICAL-UNICORN-BUTT-SHAPED CARROT-SCREWDRIVER landed near Setsuko's feet. It jumped up and attacked everyone with a POOR IMITATION OF NARUTO'S RASENGAN called CARROT-PEE-ENERGY-BALL.

"Oh, come on! And when I finally trust that Riga's sane, this happens. WTF?" Kyoya crossed his arms. Unfortunately, he got hit by the LIVING-MAGICAL-UNICORN-BUTT-SHAPED CARROT-SCREWDRIVER's CARROT-PEE-ENERGY-BALL.

"She mistook the insane pills for her medicine a while back." Shade sweatdropped while everyone except Kyoya laughed their...um...behinds off. "Say what!?" Ryuga panicked.

"We are doomed." Gingka yelled as he sparkled.

"I agree with the sparkling fairy guy." Hikaru said.

RAINBOW MUFFIN EXPLOSIONS!

"Gah! Save me! Send me to jail! Anything!" Dr Octopus from whatever series of Spider-Man yelled like a five year old. Shade gave him a kick in the face. "Shade! Get you feet off him! He's on our menu tonight!" Riga hissed with a bazooka on her shoulder.

Everyone paled. Either they got knocked out by that gun shot or they will be forced to eat deadly food made by unknown ingredients. "LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO...!" A FLYING STICKER BOOK WITH A GUN crashed in through the roof and left with Dr Octopus. He ended up FLUSHED AWAY IN A GIGANTIC TOILET BOWL BY A UNICORN.

"I hate that unicorn. He stole my dinner ingredient, bought fresh from the supermarket." Riga pouted.

"I don't suppose they sell humans." Madoka muttered.

"Here, a little present." Shade dumped the contents of the sack she was carrying all this time into a big PINK BABY CRIB FULL OF DIAPERS, good thing the crib was smell proof.

The contents of the sack are: Doji, Zigguraut, Rago, Pluto, Johannes, The Garcias, Anton and Tetsuya. All dressed in pink baby outfits. Of course their diapers are filled with crap.

Riga renamed them:

Doji - Naked Space Monkey

Zigguraut - Ziggy Fairy Queen

Rago - Pimpled Munchkin Mole

Pluto - Shoe Lover Pickle

Johannes - Dingleberry Lollipop

The Garcias - Vomit Bucket 1- 4

Anton - Mutant Moustache Monster

Tetsuya - Invisible Booger

"Good, now..." Riga threw in a timer bomb. "This will blow up if I don't finish dinner within 15 minutes." She laughed maniacally. Everyone freaked out because if that thing exploded, everyone will be covered in crap.

-time skip-

Everyone stared at their dinner. Riga did manage to finish it in time but she seriously intend them to eat...

Wait for it...

Drumroll please...

I JUST FXCKING SAID DRUMROLL!

*drumrolls*

She intended them to eat A BOX OF COLOUR CHANGING GLITTER CHALKS. Everyone's eyes exploded into POPCORN-CONFETTI-OF-AWESOMENESS!

Seeing everyone's reaction, Riga sulked. Then, she used SUPER AWESOME WITCH POWERS SHE LEARNT FROM A TWO DOLLAR SPELL BOOK to change the food into delicacies.

Everyone's eyes magically resurrected. "THAT LOOKS YUMMY!" Everyone started eating, then puked chalk powder out. Cause she only changed its looks, it still tastes like chalk powder.

"YESS! FOR THE POWER OF CHALK FOOD! COME TO ME MY MAJESTIC CORNDOG SALT SHAKER DEMIGOD MINION!" Riga flew off to conquer the world with apple pies. Everyone she left behind exploded into MAGICAL PIXIE DUST BUTTERFLIES!

"I knew it, she is insane!" Kyoya yelled before he escapes by turning into a NYAN CAT and FART-FLYING RAINBOWS.

The villains in the PINK BABY CRIB FULL OF DIAPERS turned into BOSSES OF THE ASSES...I MEANT CRAP.

* * *

**-bonus short story-**

Riga sat spinning on her new roller chair, spinning while singing to BVB songs.

Benkei entered her TOTALLY MESSED UP OFFICE OF RANDOMNESS. "Um, Riga, I wanna discuss something with you." He said.

"SHUT UP, TALKING MAGNETIC RUBBER GLOVES! I can't hear what the fatso's trying to say!" She yelled at the TALKING MAGNETIC RUBBER GLOVES in the rubber chicken cage. The room suddenly went dead silent. "As you were saying?"

"I hardly get any scenes in your story. I feel just like a cameo."

"Do I look like I care? That's because you are just a minor character that I don't really care about."

"A guy needs some love too." He protested.

"Fine... You just want something to happen to you, right?"

"Yeah."

She pressed a flashing button. He was teleported into the Barney dimension. "AHHHHH!" He screamed. Ah... The sweet sound of cameo torture, not as good as Cannon or Villain tortures though.

* * *

** YES! DONE! I'm awesome! Now, back to drawing manga! WEEEEEEE!**


End file.
